Valkyrie Cain
Valkyrie Cain= |-|Darquesse= Summary Valkyrie Cain is a 20-year-old woman descended from the last Ancient and an Elemental. She later becomes a Necromancer in addition to being an Elemental and stores her power in a ring. She also has a powered concussion stick. After losing her True Name, she gains the ability to manipulate White Energy when she has her surge. She was originally called Stephanie Edgley, but had to change her name so she could protect herself from other mages who desired to influence her. Skulduggery Pleasant is her magic mentor, Sanctuary detective partner, and best friend, Solomon Wreath was her Necromancy mentor until 2011 and, before a Remnant possessed her, Tanith Low was her fighting mentor, "big sister" and other best friend. Darquesse is Valkyrie's true name and the name of an alternative personality of her. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 8-C, Low 7-B, possibly 7-B with Meryyn Sigil | At least Low 7-B, possibly at least 7-B, would eventually become far higher Name: Valkyrie Cain, Stephanie Edgley, Darquesse Origin: Skulduggery Pleasant Gender: Female Age: 20 Classification: Human, Sorcerer, Direct Descendant of the Last of the Ancients Powers and Abilities: Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, can turn others to dust with the Scepter of the Ancients (which also ignores durability and resistance to magic), limited Resistance to Mind Manipulation (recovered from viewing the Faceless One's true forms in moments, is descended from the Ancients who WoG states could view these true forms freely) | Magic, Levitation, Forcefield Creation, Energy Beams, Death Inducement with Deathtouch Gauntlet, Invulnerability and Superhuman Strength for 23 minutes with the Meryyn Sigil, Extrasensory Perception (can perceive the souls of others as auras), Mind Manipulation (can issue simple commands to those with only a given name) | Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (able to perceive the flow of souls, magic, and energy, can "see" death), Information Analysis (by observing the magic and energy of others she can determine how powerful they are and what they are capable of), Power Mimicry (can analyse and replicate any form of magic within seconds), Limited Precognition (by sensing the magic in others, she can tell what they are about to do with it), Soul Manipulation (killed and absorbed the Remnants, extracted a Remnant from Tanith Low's soul even after they had completely merged), Healing (capable of healing others on at least a Low-Mid scale, possibly High scale due to her sub-atomic manipulation), Dream Manipulation (sent dreams to Sensitives), Mind Manipulation (broke the minds of Sensitives who tried to enter Valkyrie's mind and made them obey her, gained the knowledge and powers of Argeddion who was able to instill mental blocks in people and control the minds of numerous people around the planet, overwrote the Echo Stone containing a copy of Gordon Edgely's consciousness), Illusion Creation or Shapeshifting (made her spirit appear as Gordon Edgely to trick Valkyrie), Regeneration (Mid, capable of healing gun wounds to the head and reattaching her severed head to her body), Power Nullification (Can "smother" the magic of others to prevent them from using their magic), Attack Reflection (instinctively redirected an energy beam attack from a sorcerer), Existence Erasure (her Black Flames burn the target's atoms, energy and soul from existence), Reactive Power Level (grows exponentially stronger the longer she is active), Absorption (can absorb magic and energy based effects, can absorb the energy of those she kills to grow stronger), can increase her density to increase her durability, Necromancy, Telekinesis (up to a sub-atomic scale), Energy Manipulation, Teleportation (can "shunt" between universes, can shadow-walk, absorbed the knowledge of Argeddion who had himself learnt to teleport), Can reduce or shut off her own sense of pain, Possession (if physically killed her soul has some time to possess another body in order to survive), BFR (can use her Dimensional Shunting to teleport people and objects to other universes), can bypass Forcefields (used her magic to bypass Kitana's forcefield), Portal Creation (opened a portal to the Faceless One's multiverse, which was removed from the regular multiverse), can process information instantly, Pain Manipulation (made it so that Ravel would feel agonising pain 23 hours a day, and that the pain would automatically increase if he ever got used to it), possibly Resurrection (after absorbing the knowledge of Argeddion, she may be able to use his powers, which included being able to resurrect the dead), possibly Intangibility and Invisibility (a fragment of Darquesse was able to become invisible and intangible), Resistances against the following; various forms of Magic, Clairvoyance and Precognition, Power Nullification, Sealing, Sleep Manipulation, Power Drain, Possession, Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (including telepathy) Attack Potency: Wall level | Building level (disintegrated a person, pulverised several tree to splinters and formed a crater around her with a shockwave), at least Small City level,' '''possibly '''City level '''with the Meryyn Sigil (broke Darquesse's neck with a kick and drove a chair leg through her throat, blasted her out of the air with energy) | At least '''Small City level' (While exhausted and on the verge of death, she destroyed a large section of Roarhaven through an explosion compared to a small nuke), possibly at least City level (during only her second appearance she stated that if she concentrated she could easily turn a city to dust, and her power has grown exponentially since), would eventually become far higher (Darquesse grows in power exponentially with each appearance, being able to merely kick people apart and burn them to ash in her first appearance, and then stating she could casually pulverise a city in her second appearance. Had she not been defeated she would have lifewiped the planet and burnt at least its surface to ash in moments), can negate durability with various abilities. Speed: Athletic Human | Athletic Human, Subsonic reactions (shot Darquesse out of the air while she was flying) | Subsonic (Can catch and fly faster than arrows), possibly Supersonic (Described to hit someone with the speed of a bullet), Hypersonic perception speeds (experienced the explosion from a mortar in slow motion, which has a detonation velocity of 6,900 m/s) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Athletic Human normally, Class 5 with Tattoo | At least Class 5 '(can casually lift and throw large cars and boulders) 'Striking Strength: Human Class | Human Class normally, Building Class with Tattoo | At least Small City level, possibly at least City level, would eventually become far higher Durability: Wall level | Wall level normally, likely higher with shield, Small City level with Invulnerability (was unharmed by the explosion that destroyed Roarhaven) | At least Small City level, possibly at least City level (Stood in the center of the explosion she caused to destroy Roarhaven, tanked having her own power reflected back at her), would eventually become far higher Stamina: Above average | Above average | Practically limitless. While extensive assault can overwhelm her, she can recover extremely quickly. Range: Several Meters | Several Meters | Dozen of Kilometers, Multiversal via Shunting and Portal Creation Standard Equipment: Necromancer Ring, Concussion stick, The Scepter of the Ancients | Death touch gauntlet | None Intelligence: Above average | Above average | Supergenius (learned all to that point existing knowledge about quantum physics and the theory of magic in days; can quickly learn and replicate magic of other people once she has seen it, holds the memories of thousands of Remnants, including one that possessed Kenspeckle Grouse (an exceptionally intelligent medical sorcerer) and Tanith Low (one of the world's best fighters), "solved the mechanics of reality" to open a portal to a sealed multiverse) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses | Her Invulnerability and Super-strength only last 23 minutes, and she cannot reactivate it herself | Having her brain completely destroyed will kill her, although she has been able to heal from such things as having her skull caved in and bullets fired through her brain. Her Shunting does not let her freely teleport, only move to a corresponding location in alternate universe. Her possession only works against those who are taken by surprise or willingly let her in, and if the body is not powerful enough to contain her she will destroy it from the inside out over the course of a few hours. Her power mimicry and information analysis appears to be limited against magical artifacts as she was unable to mimic the Scepter's power, and questioned what the Deathtouch Gauntlet was capable of (though the former may due to the Scepter coming from the Caves of the Void and the latter she may have been choosing not to look, or bluffing as she had previous experienced the Gauntlet's powers and did not come close to it) Feats: '''See here '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Pre-Surge = *'Elemental magic:' **'Fire:'She can throw fireballs, which can envelop the whole body of a target with fire. Additionally she can focus fireballs into smaller, more intense flames for cutting and carving. **'Water:'She can manipulate water to aid her when swimming. **'Air:' She can manipulate air to push, pull, squeeze, press, cut, crush or levitate objects. *'Necromancy:' Necromancy is the ability to feel and manipulate death and shadows. It gets stronger if a lot of death is around. It can be used to manipulate shadows and create waves, whips, knives, bullets etc. out of them. It is especially effective, since it can be used to attack from multiple directions at once. *'Clothes made by Ghastly Bespoke:' Unique clothes, which protect the wearer from bullet impacts, cuts, and punches among other things. The impact of is reduced so much, that a hit from an experienced fighter is not even felt. |-|Post-Surge = *'Deathtouch Gauntlet:' The Deathtouch Gauntlet is a powerful weapon that can kill someone instantly when they are touched by it. It doesn't cause physical injuries and kills fast enough to kill Darquesse. *'Pure Magic:' After undergoing the Surge without her True Name (something never before done), Valkyrie gained access to the pure magic of the source. This magic allows her to do things such as blast bolts of lightning that can incinerate people and cut through metal chains, project protective forcefields, levitate, and release a shockwave of power capable of obliterating people, reducing trees to splinters, and creating a large crater in the ground. *'Tattoo:' A magical Tattoo that grants her 23 minutes of invulnerability (even through she can still feel pain) and super strength, but someone has to activate it in Meryyn ta Ual (the Necropolis). |-|Darquesse = *'Elemental magic:' **'Fire:' She can throw fireballs, which can envelop the whole body of a target with fire. Additionally she can focus fireballs into smaller, more intense flames for cutting and carving. Darquesse can additionally manipulate larger gatherings of existing fire. **'Water:'She can manipulate water to aid her when swimming. **'Air:' She can manipulate air to push, pull, squeeze, press, cut, crush or levitate objects. *'Necromancy:' Necromancy is the ability to feel and manipulate death and shadows. It gets stronger if a lot of death is around. It can be used to manipulate shadows and create waves, whips, knives, bullets etc. out of them. It is especially effective, since it can be used to attack from multiple directions at once. Darquesse normally uses this ability for defence by covering her entire skin in shadows. She has also shown the ability to shadow-walk, a lesser form of teleportation. While most necromancers can only shadow-walk short distances, Darquesse should be superior to Melancholia Saint-Clair, who was able to shadow walk several kilometres at a time. *'Dimensional Shunting:' A power copied from Argeddion, who had himself copied it from Silas Nadir, Dimensional Shunting allows the user to teleport themselves and/or others (on contact) to alternate universes. However, not all these universes are capable of sustaining life from the normal universe, with some having the planet filled with lava, not having the planet be where it should be, or even reversed physics, and the user does not know what the universe will be like until they have teleported there. Darquesse is capable of teleporting between her normal universe, and the alternate timeline where Malovent won the war, and presumably any other universe she has been in that is not barred from the normal multiverse (such as the Faceless One's multiverse). *'Pain Inducement': Darquesse is able to induce pain. What makes this special is that the pain can not be sedated by any method, magical or otherwise, and that it will automatically increase whenever the one feeling it gets used to the pain. *'Black Flame': Darquesse can create and control black flames, which erase the target's atoms, energy and soul from existence. These flames can be created by converting them from normal fire, or can be created from nothing. Darquesse is also capable of summoning these flames directly around a target. Darquesse has also shown the ability to summon these flames around her body without being harmed by them. *'Telekinesis': Darquesse possess a powerful form of Telekinesis. Using it she is not only able to move objects around and kill enemies through direct use of the ability on their bodies, but she is also prone to pulling enemies apart on sub-atomic level. Her control over the ability is great enough to rip a human apart like that and put its atoms back together in order to revive it, or turn it into something entirely else, like for example a rubber duck. *'Magic Manipulation': Darquesse can see and manipulate the magic of others. Using her ability to see magic she can utilize a form of aim dodging, where she reacts to the magic of the opponent before the phenomenon it causes is produced. Using her ability to manipulate magic she can hijack the spells of others, circumvent magical shields or otherwise influence their magic to make it harder for them to fight her. Key: Pre-Surge | Post-Surge | Darquesse Note: While Valkyrie is the chosen wielder of the Scepter of the Ancients and has used it on several occasions, she does not always have it, and it should be specified whether or not she has it in a VS match-up. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Shadow Users Category:Skulduggery Pleasant Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Flight Users Category:Element Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Forcefield Users Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Dream Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Necromancers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Possession Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7